hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Ponzu
|jname = ポンズ |backcolor = FDAABF |rname = Ponzu |name = Ponzu |first = Chapter 23; Episode 10 (1999); Episode 3 (2011) |jva = Umi Tenjin (1999); Haruka Kudō (2011) |other = Leda Davies (English, 1999); Reba Buhr (English, 2011) |gender = Female |status = Deceased |hair = Teal (1999); Turquoise (2011) |eye = Light Purple (1999); Teal (2011) |normal = Bee control }}Ponzu was applicant #246 in the 287th Hunter Exam. She was one of the 24 applicants who reach the Fourth Phase on Zevil Island. Appearance Ponzu was a slender young woman of medium height with a shoulder-length haircut. She wore a polo-neck sweater and a big round hat. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Ponzu was examinee #246 in the 287th Hunter Exam. Despite almost failing Phase Two, she managed to reach Phase Four on Zevil Island, which is a hunt among the remaining 24 applicants for each other's badges. Ponzu became Leorio's designated target while her own target is Bourbon. She then tailed Bourbon to a cave, and after he entered the cave, she put him in a state of deep sleep by spraying a sleeping gas into it. However, he had already set up a trap with his snakes. As Ponzu approached him to take his badge, the snakes, which were not affected by the gas, came out and threatened her, causing Ponzu to scream out of fear. As a result, the bees she carried in her hat automatically emerged and stung Bourbon, causing him to die of anaphylactic shockVol 4, p.92-93. As the snake would attack her if she tried to escape, Ponzu had no choice but to wait for the examiners to rescue her. However, one day before the end of Phase Four, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio went into the cave to find her and were trapped as well. Despite being reluctant at first, Ponzu eventually told them about everything that happened. She then cooperated with them to get out of the cave safely, making use of her sleeping gas and Gon's ability to hold his breath for a long time. After carrying Ponzu outside, Gon took her badge while she was still sleeping and left her Bourbon's badge so that the examiners can find herVol 4, p.105. Greed Island arc One year later, Ponzu participated in the 288th Hunter Exam and reached the First Phase. However she and the other applicants were knocked unconscious by Killua and thus were disqualifiedVol 15, p.142-148. Chimera Ant arc Some time afterwards, Ponzu, along with two other men, escorted Pokkle to NGLVol 19, p.37. Learning of the dangers of the Chimera ants, they tried to warn the world about these creatures, but Zazan's squadron soon found them. Ponzu was the only one who was not killed or captured on the spot and she hastily sent a bee with a warning to the strongest Hunter nearby, who happened to be Kite. However, moments later, when she was trying to run away, an officer under Zazan shot and devoured herVol 19, p.51. Abilities Ponzu uses chemicals as weapons, with which she prepares traps and waits for her preys to walk into themVol 3, p.158-159. She also carries bees underneath her big round hat. If anything bad happens to her, even if she gets scared, they will swarm and attack anybody who is near her. Ponzu can also use them as message carriers. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, after waking up near the end of Phase Four, Ponzu saw Tonpa trying to steal the badge belonging to Bourbon that Gon had left in her hand. Thinking that he had stolen her badge, she beat him upEp 25 (1999). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Examinees Category:Female